The Molecular and Cellular Biology Laboratory is designed to provide a research technology environment to support all investigators of this proposal in their research endeavors related to environmental health. Specific Aims Are: To provide instrumentation and general support that will foster the scientific endeavors of JSU's current faculty and to aid in the recruitment of new faculty in the areas of biomedical, environmental and public health targeted projects. To enhance our research capabilities in the areas of molecular biology and recombinant technologies by purchasing select equipment that our facility currently lacks and which is essential for the development of a productive research environment which is necessary for the future development of our research programs. To utilize the new faculty to provide state-of-the-art training for our students as future research scientists and health professionals.